


The Legend of King Krayt

by DristanJames



Series: Fayne Legends [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DristanJames/pseuds/DristanJames
Summary: The legend of King Krayt comes from the Mandalorian Clan Fayne history books.Thousands of years before the Sacking of Coruscant, the clan fought against a large Greater Krayt Dragon, later nicknamed the King Krayt, often just called the king, or Alor'krayt in Mandoa. The Alor of Clan Fayne attempted to capture the king, however, it doesn't go as planned.





	The Legend of King Krayt

This legend comes from thousands of years before the sacking of Coruscant. During this time clan Fayne lived on the planet Tatooine, the home of the Krayt Dragons. 

There are two types of Krayt Dragons. The Canyon Krayt Dragons, and the much larger Greater Krayt Dragons. The King Krayt was a very large Greater Krayt Dragon, over 100 meters long. It’s scales were a very dark grey, almost black, and it could swim through the Tatooine dunes like they were water.

It was extremely rare to see this dragon, but clan Fayne hand multiple run-ins with the king. The first few times the clan was defeated like they were tiny bugs under a boot. The King Krayt was thought to be unbeatable and would menace over the clan as long as they stayed. But clan Fayne wasn’t one that gave up easy. The Alor at the time, Aemon Fayne, formulated a plan that would keep the king as their prisoner. They forged a very large trap out of beskar that would cover the dragon’s head and neck with one piece, it’s torso and back in another, and it’s many legs and tail in many more. The trap was painted red and had carvings that signified it was captured by clan Fayne. However the trap didn’t work. The king was caught, but the chains broke and he destroyed the clan’s home and escaped. The king now had his own beskar armour and was a tougher foe than before. Clan Fayne worshipped the king from then on because of its strength, and even based their logo on him, a red Krayt Dragon head on top of a Mandalorian Crusader circle. 

In the end the black scaled king, clad in red beskar, kept coming back and left the clan’s home in ruins on many more occasions. Causing them to retreat from the planet entirely.


End file.
